dccomicfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (User:Nicholsy)
Timeline is a chronological order of events established in the Nicholsy Universe. Timeline Krypton events 65,000,000 BC *Doomsday is defeated by the Radiant and is inprisoned in a ship and rocketed into space on a course that is to never hit anything and carry on forever. It hits an asteriod and changes the course and it lands on earth wiping out the dinosaurs. Days of Krypton 1,000,000 BC *The first ever Science Council is formed. 1762 *Drygur is born on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1770 *Var-El accidently discovers a new existance through a wormhole and creates the Phantom Zone. His close friend Jax-Ur, is the first prisoner of the Phantom Zone after destroying Krypton's only moon. 1800 *Jor-El II is born on Krypton and is the first of twin brothers along with Nim-El. They are born to parents Jor-El I and Nimda An-Dor. *Dru-Zod is born on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1805 *Var-El dies of Kryptonite poisoning and Drygur is appointed Head of Council, instead of Jor-El I. 1806 *Zor-El is born on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1807 *Lara Lor-Van is born on Krypton and is destined to marry to Jor-El II. *Alura In-Ze is also born on Krypton and is destined to marry Zor-El. Days of Krypton 1810 *Jor-El, Nim-El and Dru-Zod all attend Kryptonian education together and are tought by Drygur. Jor-El and Dru-Zod become best friends. Days of Krypton 1813 *Whilst on an educational trip, Jor-El discovers a ancient Coluan ship and salavages its hard drive aiming to unlock its technology. Days of Krypton 1816 *Zor-El attends Kryptonian education. Days of Krypton 1817 *Lara Lor-Van and Alura In-Ze attend Kryptonian Education and become best friends. Days of Krypton 1818 *Jor-El, Nim-El and Dru-Zod join the Science and Aerospace programme. Days of Krypton 1824 *Zor-El joins the Science and Aerospace programme.Days of Krypton 1825 *Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van marry as pre-destined by their parents. *Nim-El marries his pre-destined wife, Dondra Klu Tar. *Dru-Zod marries his pre-destined wife, Maya Ze-Lu. *Lara Lor-Van joins the Science and Aerospace programme. Days of Krypton 1826 *Jor-El presents his super computer, Brainiac to the Science Conuncil pitching that it be used in every major city. The council are so impressed with the technology they offer him a place on the council. *Dru-Zod murders his wife Maya Ze-Lu by impaling her on hologram crystals. *Dru-Zod then makes advances on Lara Lor-Van but she rejects him. *Dru-Zod then quits the Science and Aerospace programme in favour of the Military and Enforcement. Days of Krypton 1827 *Jor-El reviews the Gravity Field as his 1st Science Council assignment and realises how unstable it is but is told to keep quiet to prevent unrest amonst Krypton's people. *Brainiac is put into every system on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1832 *Dru-Zod is now Major Zod and a reputation for being ruthless. Days of Krypton *Major Zod is given his own army including Lt. Ursa and Corporal Non. Days of Krypton *Non tells Zod what he overheard at the Science Council meeting 5 years previous. *Science Council sleeper agents capture Non and tortue and labotmoize him for 2 weeks. *Zod begins the Black Zero terrorist group. 1838 *Don-El is born on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1842 *Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. Days of Krypton 1848 *Major Zod is promoted to General. 1850 *Jor-El discovers that information dating back millions of years is missing from Kryptonian archives with Brainiac the only being capable of stealing the data. He reports it to the Science Council but is discredited. Days of Krypton 1851 *Jor-El travels via Boom Tube to earth and meets the Great grandfather of Jonthan Kent. He leaves him his exploration suit and the Crystal of Knowledge. He replaces the crystal on Krypton with a fake using the help of General Zod, Ursa and Non. Days of Krypton 1852 *General Zod becomes overall leader of the army after murdering his superior officer and cutting a deal with Brainiac to delete any leads to Zod. *General Zod and his thousand army of followers attack the Science Council headquarters killing most of the council and announces his takeover of Krypton. Jor-El is appointed Head of the Science Council and begins a civil war. *Zor-El is granted onto the Science Council. *Nim-El is put in charge of the weapons distribution to the defence of Krypton. Days of Krypton 1859 *General Zod, Lt Ursa and Non are captured after they attacked Brainiac hoping it would cripple the defence but Brainiac retaliated taking over a guard and overpowering the trio. They were sentenced by Jor-El to life inprisonment in the Phantom Zone. *Most of Zod's army were subsequently either placed in the Phantom Zone or rehabilitated after claiming they were forced into Zod's allegiance. Days of Krypton 1860 *Kal-El is born on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. *Kal-El is rocketed to earth after Jor-El discovers Brainiac is planning on leaving the planet and attempts to save Krypton but ends up spending his final moments with his parents and wife. *Jor-El tells his two brothers Nim-El and Zor-El to send their children away also with Zor-El sending Kara Zor-El to earth along with Kal-El to look after him. Nim-El dismisses Jor-El's prediction and believes that Jor-El is losing his mind and goes to the Science Council. *Brainiac extracts himself from all systems on Krypton and uploads himself into a pre-prepared satelite and leaves Krypton, leaving the planet's gravity field unstable when he is not sustaining it, causing the planet to implode. Days of Krypton Earth events March 16, 1775 *The Daily Planet is founded and begins publishing in Metropolis. Last Son of Krypton 1896 *A green meteor that was formed part of Krypton lands in Ohoio, Texas. Last Son of Krypton 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born in Smallville. 1958 *Martha Kent is born in Smallville. 1964 *Perry White is born. Last Son of Krypton April 1, 1970 *Alexander Luthor is born. Last Son of Krypton 1978 *Bruce Wayne is born. Batman Begins 1980 *John Corben is born in Central City. May 26, 1983 *Birthdate on Clark Joseph Kent's birth certificate. Last Son of Krypton June 16, 1983 *Lois Lane is born in Area 51. Last Son of Krypton September 14, 1986 *Kal-El's ship lands on earth crashing on the Kent Farm appearing around aged 3 due to his ship slowing his aging process. He is found by Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha taking the boy in naming him Clark Joseph Kent after opening the ship using the Alien crystal given to him by his father. Last Son of Krypton 1988 *Clark first uses his super speed whilst chasing chickens on the farm.Last Son of Krypton *Bruce Wayne falls down into an underground cavern under Wayne Manor during a game of hide and seek. *Whilst attending the theatre, Bruce Wayne is scarred and the Wayne family leave but Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered by hitman Joe Chill in front of 10 year old Bruce.Batman Begins 1989 *Clark first experiences his super strength when he punches a wall through and pulls the door off of the hinges after a tantrum. Last Son of Krypton 1990 *Lucy Lane is born. *Ellen Lane dies after child birth. March 15, 1991 *James Olsen is born. Last Son of Krypton October 26, 1994 *Birth Date on Kara Kent's birth certificate. 1995 *Lois and Lucy Lane are sent to an all girls boarding school in Metropolis. October 14, 2002 *Whilst Clark is out with girlfriend Lana Lang, Jonathan Kent suffers a heart attack whilst carrying out chores on the Kent Farm. Clark's super hearing activates and he hears his father dieing and super speeds back revealing his powers to Lana. Jonathan reveals to Clark the Crystal of Knowledge before he dies. Last Son of Krypton October 19, 2002 *Funeral of Jonathan Kent. *Clark Kent leaves Smallville with the Crystal of Knowledge. Last Son of Krypton December 22, 2002 *Clark reaches the artic circle and drops the crystal in a ice lake building the Fortress of Solitude. Inside, he is greeted by a hologram of Jor-El and is told about his origins and history. He is then told that his destiny is on earth and shall begin training and honing his powers and takes up his true name, Kal-El. Last Son of Krypton 2002 *Murderer Joe Chill is released from prison after giving evidence against Carmine Falcone. One of Falcone's hitman then subsequently murders Chill after leaving court before Bruce Wayne had the chance. *Bruce Wayne goes into hiding and is later presumed dead. Batman Begins *Lois Lane joins Metropolis University studying Journalism. Cat Grant also joins the same course. 2005 *Lois Lane and Cat Grant pass their Journalism Course at Met U. 2007 - June 14, 2010 *After 5 years of training, Kal-El leaves the Fortress to begin studying different cultures around the world. *Along the way, he saves hundreds of lives being spotted on the news saving a number of US and British soldiers in Iraq and Afghanistan. People from the Asian Tsunami. Last Son of Krypton 2008 *Bruce Wayne returns to civilization. *The vigilante known as The Batman is first spotted in Gotham City. *Carmine Falcone is repremanded by police after the Batman stopped a drug raid and provided the prosecution with substantial evidence. *Henri Ducard attends to poison Gotham's water supply but is stopped and killed by Batman. Batman also stops Jonathan Craine who is inprisoned but later escapes Arkham Asylum. Batman Begins *Cat Grant becomes a regular Gossip columnist moving her desk to the newsroom. 2009 *A terrorist known only as the Joker terrorises Gotham City killing the Mayor, Commisioner and robbing numerous banks. *DA Harvey Dent admits to be the Batman but is captured by the Joker severely scarring the right side of his face and killing his fiance, Rachel Dawes sending him mad on revenge. *Batman captures the Joker and his gang as well as killing Harvey Dent after taking Jim Gordon and his family hostage. Batman also takes the responsibilities for the murders committed by Harvey Dent and becomes a fugitive. The Dark Knight June 1, 2010 *Reporter John Corben is ran over by a military truck and his body is recovered and used as part of Project: Cadmus. Last Son of Krypton June 16, 2010 *Clark Kent firsts meet Lois Lane, Perry White and Jimmy Olsen on his day working for the Daily Planet. *Clark Kent first meets Lex Luthor during an interview regarding his suspected connection to Project: Cadmus. Last Son of Krypton June 17, 2010 *The first siting of Metropolis hero, Superman. Last Son of Krypton June 24, 2010 *John Corben is transformed into the first successful Metallo. *He is then told to terminate Lois Lane for revealing Lex Luthor's involvement in Cadmus. He is easily defeated by Superman. Last Son of Krypton June 28, 2010 *Lex Luthor has Corben rebuilt becoming more machine and powered by Kryptonite. Last Son of Krypton *Corben is sent to again kill Lois Lane by any means necessary kidnaps Lois in a bid to confront Superman. 2011 *Abin Sur dies and sends his ring to find a new Green Lantern. *Hal Jordan becomes protector of earth and Sector 2814. *Hal Jordan manages to stop Hector Hammond and Legion from destroying earth. The Green Lantern 2012 *Lex Luthor is inprisoned in SuperMax prison facility for Meta-Humans. Superman: Revenge of Zod *Oliver Queen is framed for murder and is put in SuperMax and is revealed to be the vigilante known as Green Arrow. Green Arrow: Escape from SuperMax 2013 *Kara Zor-El lands on earth. *Maxwell Lord kidnaps Kara Zor-El as a trap for Superman. 2014 *Son of Darkseid, Kalibak arrives on earth in search of Brainiac. He battles the Flash and Hal Jordan and is defeated retreating back to Apokolips. *Darkseid launches a full scale attack on earth. *The Justice League assemble and defend earth. *Lex Luthor helps the Justice League and earth's armies defeat Darkseid's army after accidently being released from SuperMax. *Superman and Darkseid duel in the streets of New York City causing millions dollars of damage with Darkseid retreating after being defeated. Justice League January 15, 2015 *Alexander Luthor becomes the 45th President of the United States of America beating out former President Barack Obama. August 9, 2015 *LexCorp Oil Digging teams find a Spaceship under the Mexican Gulf. August 12, 2015 *'12:42' - Doomsday is released from his inprisonment and kills the research team. *'13:26' - The Justice League confront Doomsday. *'13:45' - Doomsday has defeated the Justice League. *'14:31' - Superman arrives and confronts Doomsday. *'15:02' - Superman freezes Doomsday but it breaks out. *'15:18' - The fight goes underground. *'16:56' - Doomsday throws Superman into the Daily Planet globe, knocking it to the ground. *'19:30' - A sun soaked Superman and Doomsday punch each other simultaenesouly killing Doomsday. *'19:32' - Lois Lane arrives and holds Superman in her arms as he dies, where he reveals his identity to her. August 13, 2015 *Lois Lane goes to visit Martha Kent and the two embrace and grieve the death of Kal-El. August 18, 2015 *The worldwide funeral Superman in Metropolis being the centre of Metropolis park. *The Eradicator is programmed by Jor-El to steal Superman's body from the grave and bring it to the Fortess where he is placed in a sunlight chamber. *Doomsday's body is attached to a NASA rocket and is launched into space. Fallen Hero September 6, 2015 *Brainiac reboots himself and constructs a new body, updates himself with new information and again assumes control over earth technology. *With no Superman, Brainiac is attacked by civilians but kills many for sport. Flash and Martian Manhunter confront Brainiac but are defeated. *Brainiac creates several duplicates of himself and heads to the Fortress of Solitude whilst his duplicates attack cities and drain knowledge and information from earth. *Eradicator battles Brainaic defending the Fortress but is defeated. Eradicator flies Superman to the sun and is eventually melted due to the heat. Brainiac finally gets the knowledge from the crystal of knowledge killing Jor-El in the process. *Superman returns from death and defeats Brainiac and his duplicates. Fallen Hero References Category:Nicholsy